Marnie Piper
Marnie Elizabeth Piper is the protagonist of the series. She is the eldest daughter of Gwen and William Piper, granddaughter of Aggie, and older sister of Dylan and Sophie.She is a young witch who has always fancied the holiday of Halloween. Story In Halloweentown, she discovered for the first time about her witch heritage and became excited to start her training to be a witch. Her mother and grandmother were blasted by Calabar. Her and her siblings, Dylan and Sophie, needed to make the potion to heal them, later they kill Calabar. In Halloweentown II: Calabar's Revenge, her and her family combined their magic and created a portal that could be opened at anytime around the year. The magic somehow disappeared leaving Aggie concentrated on socks and Marnie's mother, Gwen, turned into a monster. In Halloweentown High, she bet on her family magic to persuade the Halloweentown Council to reunite the worlds of Halloweentown and the Mortal World. In Return to Halloweentown, she attends Witch University in Halloweentown and discovers a great secret about her family. She becomes Queen of Halloweentown for one night but uses the chance to apparently destroy The Gift with the help of Gwen, Dylan and her genie friend Anessa, but only passes it on to Dylan, the one person she trusts not to abuse its power. Portrayal Marnie Piper was the only role that had to be recast. Kimberly J. Brown playing Marnie in the first three films, and Sara Paxton playing Marnie in the last film. Most fans were very upset when with the last one. Many chats about it said they should have kepted Kimberly J. Brown for the last one. It really annoys some people when they change the main character. But they did say the movie was pretty good but also it would have made more sense if it was the same person. Birth Year In Halloweentown, Marine was 13, which puts her birth year in 1985. In Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge, Marine spent 2 years with Aggie, which would mean that she was born in 1986. However, the 2nd film was released in 2001, while the 1st film was released in 1998 (3 year difference - not 2). Marine was 15. In Halloweentown High, Marine was 16, which puts her birth year in 1988. The film is set a year after the previous film. The film was released in 2004, 2 years before the 4th film was released in 2006. In'' Return to Halloweentown'', Marine was 18, which makes her birth year in 1988 . Relationships Aggie Cromwell is Marnie's grandmother. They seem to be very alike in several ways. In the first movie it was revealed that she had been dropping hints to Marnie about being a witch.She helped train Marnie, Dylan and Sophie. Aggie lived with the Pipers after the first movie. Gwen Piper is Marnie's mother. She is very protective of her children. She didn't let them go out for Halloween because she was afraid something would happen to them. She and Marnie didn't seem to really get along in the first movie. William Piper is Marnie's father. He is a human, making Marnie and her siblings half human, half witch/warlock. Little is know about their relationship, but she seemed to really love him. Dylan Piper is Marnie's younger brother. They have a normal brother, sister relationship. They do fight, but they really do love each other. Dylan and Marnie go to college together in the last movie. Marnie ends up saving him and gives him the Cromwell power showing that she trusts him. Sophie Piper is Marnie's younger sister. Sophie seems to look up to her older sister a lot. They seem very close and the closest out of the siblings. Sophie and Marnie show to help each other out alot too. Luke is Marnie's crush in the first and second movie. He may have been her boyfriend, but it was never revealed. Luke shows interest in Marnie in the first two movies, but he isn't seen after the second movie. It is unknown what happened to their friendship. They seem very proteive of eachother. Most fans would have thought the two would have ended up together. Kal was a crush of Marnie's in the second movie. He seemed to like Marnie, but was using her to get Aggie's spellbook. It's unknown if they ever saw each other again. Cody is Marnie's boyfriend in Halloweentown High. He likes Marnie from the start, but it is never heard of in the last movie. It's said they broke since Marnie is dating Ethan in the last movie. Ethan Dalloway is Marnie's date in Return to Halloweentown. He seemed to have liked her in Halloweentown High as well. He start dating her in Return to Halloweentown. They seem to really like each other. It seems that they are still dating by the end of the movie. Anessa is Marnie's best friend in Return to Halloweentown. She and marnie are later roommates by the end of the movie. She is a genie as well. Cindy is a friend of Marnie's in Halloweentown II. Not much is known about their friendship. But they do seem to joke with eachother and be close friends. Two unknown friends. They seem to be Marnie's best friends in the first movie. They are never seen after the first movie. They were only seen in the beginning when Marnie wanted to go to a Halloween party with them. They might still live in Marnie's old town. Cassie was Marnie's friend in the program, where kids from Halloweentown lived in mortal world. She is also a witch like Marnie. Marnie and Cassie seem to be very good friends. It is unknown if she went to Witch U with Marnie and Ethan. Category: Halloweentown characters Piper, Marnie Category:Halloweentown II characters Category:Return to Halloweentown characters Category:Halloweentown High characters Category:Halloweentown High characters Category:Characters